Secret Santa
by Arsinen
Summary: Crappy title I know but couldn't think of anything else. Oneshot. Yaoi...and it's a KaiRei. Enjoy.


This is to get me hopefully over my writer's block. I hope you anjoy this little Christmas fic.

Warnings: YAOI, sex talk and a box of condoms and a dildo by the way they are not used in this for which it will remain a rated T fic.

Well enjoy and Merry Christmas!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Rei sighed as he finally got off the plane. His eyes roamed the crowds and individuals running around frantically looking for their things to board their plane either that or they were looking for their relatives. He smiled slightly seeing a man with dark sunglasses and a suit standing to the side holding up a card that said his name. He walked towards him noticing the man already had his things. "You are Mister Kon?" he asked the young Chinese teen. "Yes" Rei answered taking out his ID that confirmed his identity.

"Very well follow me Mr. Kon" he said in a monotone as he picked up the teens bag and started to walk through the crowds. Rei had to blink at how the man just moved through the crowds like nothing 'just like Kai' his mind said. He shook his head at the mental image of the Russian came into mind. He smiled slightly seeing all the decorations that were littering the airport. He loved this time of the year.

Christmas was to be the next day and Tala had invited him to join in their little Secret Santa party they were going to have. He wondered who else would be there apart from the Demolition Boys and Kai. He just shrugged mentally when nothing came to mind. He soon climbed into a sleek black limo that the man was standing beside with the open the door.

His mind wondered as they drove to Kai's mansion or that's where he assumed they would be going.

"We have arrived" the chauffer announced as the car stopped snapping Rei out of his thoughts. Slowly Rei got out of the car when the man opened the door for him. He had been right he had been taken to the Hiwatari mansion. Rei slowly walked up the steps to the door now carrying his bags since the man had left.

He breathed in a deep breathe and let it out slowly to calm his nerves as he ringed the bell.

He waited only for a second when the door opened to reveal someone he hadn't seen in a while. "Hey Tala" he greeted with a big smile as the other smiled at him as well. "Hey kitten I see you're still as hot as ever" he complimented as he took the neko-jin's bag and ushered him inside. "So who's here?" Rei asked as he followed Tala up the stairs. "Oh just us no one else was invited. Kai you know" he said accusing the bluenette of having no one else. "Oh well I guess I should have guessed he wouldn't have anyone else" Rei said touching his chin lightly in thought.

"Yeah well we really don't care" Tala said speaking for the others of his team as well. "Okay here's your room. Mine's down the hall you can't miss it. And Kai's is around the corner you definitely can't miss that one" Tala informed with a smirk. "Thanks Tala. By the way where is everyone else at?" the raven haired teen asked as he entered his room and put his stuff on the bed. "They're downstairs and bring your gift okay you for your Secret Santa" Tala smirked "By the way who was you Secret Santa?" Rei blushed a little and looked away as he started to unpack "Kai" he whispered. "Its okay kitten he shouldn't have been hard to shop for buy him a new scarf and he'll be happy" he grinned mischievously his ice blue showing great amusement.

"Wolf I suggest you cut the crap" an icy voice said from the hall way. "Awe but Kai I was just having fun with the kitten" Tala pouted turning to face the bluenette. "Whatever, Bryan wants you" he informed the redhead. "Really okay well see ya later kitten. Remember bring your gift we'll be exchanging at midnight" he informed and walked out of the room heading down the hall ways towards the stairs.

Rei nervously looked up from his unpacking as Kai entered the room and closed the door. "Um…Hey Kai" he greeted nervously as he looked at the Russian still standing in front of the doors. "Hn" Kai moved closer to the Chinese making the other feel like a cornered kitten caught doing something he wasn't supposed to do. Rei looked down not being able to hold eye contact with Kai's crimson eyes.

"Rei" the other said almost softly, Rei looked up almost startled at the tone the Russian had used. "Kai…" "Rei listen I'm sorry I know you didn't deserve for me to treat you like that but I was just so frustrated and when you…when you hugged Bryan it just sort of all fell apart" he said caressing the neko-jin's cheek softly where he had struck the neko-jin those five months ago. "Can you ever forgive me Rei? I'm not asking to get back together or anything I'm just asking for your friendship and forgiveness" he said desperately looking into Rei's golden irises with his own crimson ones.

Rei sighed his heart was begging him to forgive the other and he was willing to forgive if only one thing was answered "Kai who is your Secret Santa?" Kai blinked at the question but answered nonetheless "Ian." Rei smiled slightly and moved closer to the other. "Kai show me that you are sorry" he whispered to the other.

Kai smiled and reached out to caress the other's cheek "Gladly" he said and pulled the other close and just hugged him. "I'm so sorry" he whispered into the other's neck. He smiled feeling the wrap his arms around him. "I forgive you Kai" Rei said softly laying his head on the other's shoulder a couple tears escaping the golden eyes. "Thank you" Kai said kissing his neck softly.

"Um yeah hate to interrupt but dinner is ready and we're waiting for you two" a voice interrupted the tender moment. Rei chuckled as he pulled away seeing the scowl on Kai's face. "We'll be down in minute" Rei said as he went to his bag to finish unpacking. "Yeah uh-huh whatever" Tala rolled his eyes as he moved to leave. "Oh and yeah get this 'hurry up'" he said and closed the door behind him.

"You almost done?" Kai asked watching Rei put his things away in the drawers of the dresser. "I would be done much faster if you would actually help me" Rei said as he threw his bags into the closet. "Okay I'm starving let's go" he said looking at Kai expectantly. The Russian nodded standing and reaching out his hand. Rei smiled and took the offered hand intertwining their fingers as they walked down to dinner.

The food had been delicious and it showed on the faces of everyone who had eaten.

"Oh man that was good" Tala said as he leaned against Bryan who in turn leaned against the arm rest. "I agree" Ian said as he sat back on the lazy-boy recliner. "Okay well let's go get our presents and exchange them and if anyone wants to they can open them right now" Tala said as he walked over to the beautiful Christmas tree that was sitting beside the fireplace and in front of the window which had a pile of snow that was slowly building from the continuous fall of snow.

Rei groaned he had forgotten to get his present. He stood and quickly made his way upstairs as the others got their exchange gifts from under the tree.

"Finally" Tala said exasperatedly as Rei finally returned. Rei just stuck his tongue out at him "I suggest you out that back in your mouth unless you want it anywhere else" Tala threatened with a sly smirk. Rei quickly turned away and sat on the sofa across from Tala and Bryan. "Okay well let's start with Ian and we'll go from there" Tala said looking at the shortest member of the Demolition Boys.

Ian sighed and stood and walked over to Bryan and handed him the wrapped gift. Bryan put it aside and grabbed his other gift and gave it to Spencer who nodded in appreciation. "Here Tala" Spencer said handing the redhead his gift. Tala smiled evilly and walked towards Rei "Merry Christmas kitten" he said and kissed the neko-jin on the cheek and quickly went back to sit down. Rei looked fearfully at the present but managed to smile. He turned to Kai and smiled handing the stoic teen his present "Hope you like it." Kai smiled slightly at Rei before standing and handing Ian his gift.

"Well let's us open our presents" Tala said after taking a quick glance at the clock. "But it's not even midnight yet" Rei protested as he looked down at his gift fearfully. "Come on Rei don't be such a wet blanket can't you see Kai is simply dying to open the present you got him" Tala protested pointing at Kai who just glared at the redhead. "Fine" Rei relented and slowly started to tear the wrapping paper from the box.

Tala squealed as he saw what Spencer had given him. "Oh thank you Spencer I love it!" he squealed as he hugged his new PS2 game 'Genji, the Dawn of the Samurai.' The rest just shook their heads and continued to open their own presents.

Rei went absolute red when he managed to open the box. "Rei are you okay dude?" Ian asked seeing the neko-jin had frozen in place his face the color of a cherry. "Um…." He managed to get out as he blinked at what was in the box. "Oh come Rei don't tell you don't like it" Tala pouted sweetly Rei looked up in horror at the redhead. Kai looked over and saw what was inside and turned to glare at the redhead. "You are a ducking pervert Tala" Bryan said when he figured out what it was.

"I can't believe you got me a freaking dildo, box of condoms and lube" Rei said when he had found his voice again. "Hey don't use them all okay I might need some and about the dildo, it was on sale so I just got it" Tala shrugged. Rei just shook his head and closed the box again "I will admit I will end up using the condoms and maybe the lube but maybe I should give the dildo to you since you seem to have an endless libido" Rei said with a smirk "Hey at least I don't deny it" "Oh god I did not want to know that" Ian said as he stood from the recliner with his gift of hunting knifes.

"Okay I say we end this perverted talk and go to bed" Bryan said as he grabbed Tala by the arm. "Hey Bryan are you going to give Tala his vibrator tomorrow or right now" Kai smirked as he also stood with Rei. "Hiwatari I suggest you shut your trap" Bryan threatened glaring at the bluenette with his moonlight eyes. "Hn" Kai said and turned to walk away. Rei followed but not without hearing Tala giggle.

Rei just shook his head and caught up to Kai. "Did you like it?" he asked as he stopped at his door. "Rei come with me please" Kai said avoiding the question as he gestured for the other to follow him. Rei nodded and continued to follow Kai down the hallway and around the corner.

"Rei your gift is probably the one that I will treasure the most" he said putting the phoenix figuring on his desk. "I'm glad you liked it. I had the village carpenter make it" Rei said as he walked into the room closing the door as he went. "Rei I want to show you my present that I have for you" Kai said as he beckoned the neko-jin towards him. Rei tilted his head slightly and walked to Kai putting down the box at the table in the middle of the room. Kai smiled and drew the other close to him "Merry Christmas Rei" he murmured before capturing the other's lips with his own.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Review maybe? Hope you enjoyed and maybe if I'm feeling up to it I'll write the actual lemon to this but I'll probably post it separately. Well see ya for now.


End file.
